Rutina
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Tienes todo para ser feliz, pero estás sumida en una desanimante rutina, sintiendo que todos tus días van a ser siempre igual... ¿y si un desconocido te hiciese ver las cosas de otra manera?... nah, en realidad no es para tanto XD, es solo otro ¡SORATO!


**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen… y muy seguramente nunca me pertenecerán, ¿o sí?… soñar es gratis.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>RUTINA<strong>

¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que ya has vivido todas las cosas emocionantes de tu vida?, ¿de qué ya estás inmersa en una rutina de la que nunca escaparás?, ¿qué comer el fin de semana en casa de tus padres te parece un planazo porque es prácticamente el único día a la semana que haces algo diferente?, pues yo me siento así desde hace mucho tiempo, siento que en mi vida, ya nunca pasará nada diferente, que todos los días serán así desde ahora hasta el día en que me muera.

Cualquiera que me viese diría que me quejo de vicio, ya que a mis 25 años, aparentemente tengo todo lo que una chica podría desear, o por lo menos, la sociedad vende cómo modelo de vida feliz: un trabajo, bueno digamos que voy de aquí para allá vendiendo mis diseños al mejor postor por lo que no es nada estable, pero al menos, hago lo que me gusta. Además que siempre he pensado en un fututo no muy lejano abrir mi propio negocio, pero me da una gran pereza y miedo y… supongo que ya me he acomodado y no me atrevo a arriesgarme ni siquiera en eso. Vale, en realidad no estoy en mi mejor momento laboral, pero todo pasará y algún día tendré mi oportunidad... espero, pero tengo todo lo que se puede desear en los demás aspectos, mi familia por ejemplo.

Tengo una familia, que si bien no es demasiado extensa, sí me quieren mucho y me apoyan, ¿Quién me diría a mí hace 15 años que hablaría así de mis padres? Luego tengo a mi otra familia, la que elige una persona a lo largo de su vida, la de los amigos, aunque es bastante más extensa que la de los lazos sanguíneos, últimamente también está más desparramada. Es normal, es ley de vida, bastantes preocupaciones tienen con sus parejas, trabajos, casas… con suerte nos vemos una vez al mes, pero también de una forma increíblemente rutinaria. Y por último está la persona con la, en teoría, crearé mi propia familia, mi marido. ¿Qué soy muy joven para estar casada?, pues ya llevo unos cuantos años y teniendo en cuenta que salgo con él desde los 14, somos como un matrimonio de sesentones.

Soy tan injusta con él, me quiere tanto y no me malinterpretéis yo también lo amo, no podría vivir sin él, pero de un tiempo acá es toda tan… igual, repetitivo, ¿aburrido?

Siento que mi vida ha entrado en un soporífero bucle rutinario, que no hay nada que ya pueda sobresaltarme y hacerme sentir un poco viva, que me diga que la vida todavía puede ser una aventura. Tal vez soy un poco exigente en este aspecto, teniendo en cuenta que para mí, un verano consiste en salvar al Digimundo del caos, pero es que, hasta ni para eso me necesitan ahora.

Mi compañera digimon, Piyomon, vive de lo más feliz y tranquila con su rutina, supongo que después de una vida de luchas ella agradece estos periodos de paz y siente que es algo excitante que no ha vivido nunca, pero yo… yo siento que me estoy consumiendo cada vez más a mí misma, que me estoy volviendo una persona amargada y huraña y lo peor que amargo a la gente que tengo a mi alrededor, a la que se supone que amo.

Miro al cielo, a ese que debo mi nombre y en donde me veo totalmente reflejada. Prácticamente, el cielo siempre es igual, un azul uniforme, con alguna nube suelta, son pocos los días donde una tormenta da un poco de emoción a su vida o una nevada le da ese precioso color rosado por la noche. No, normalmente el sol sale por el Este, se mete por el Oeste y las mismas estrellas de siempre aparecen en él. Su vida es casi tan monótona como la mía, igual de predecible.

Desvío ahora la vista a ese maldito sudoku que ni me apetece hacer, pero que solo estoy intentando hacer porque es lo que toca ahora, porque todas las mañanas en las que no tengo nada que hacer, almuerzo en esa terraza, siempre el mismo té, siempre leyendo la misma revista, siempre haciendo el mismo sudoku. ¡Con lo mucho que odio los sudokus!

Esta vez, ni lo podré terminar debido a que un sonido me interrumpe. He recibido un mensaje. Lo miro con desgana y más al ver el nombre de la persona que lo envía, mi marido.

"_¿Qué haces?"_

Es lo que pone, ¿en serio se ha gastado dinero para mandarme este mensaje?, eso sería algo halagador si fuese verdad, porque no lo es, tenemos una súper tarifa de pareja enamorada en donde los mensajes nos salen completamente gratis. Hasta en eso somos un matrimonio aburrido. Sonrió al recordar cuando empezamos a salir y quemaba todo mi saldo en dos horas mandándole mensajitos, ¡lo mal que lo pasaba el resto de la semana hasta que me volviesen a dar la paga y pudiese volver a recargar el móvil! Era tan excitante y nueva, sobre todo NUEVA esa relación, echo de menos ese cosquilleo que me hacía sentir un mensaje de él y lo que más me agobia es pensar, que jamás lo volveré a sentir.

Mientras me amargo con mis pensamientos, ya le he respondido.

"_Nada"_

No es una gran respuesta, pero es que él tampoco me ha hecho una gran pregunta.

"_He salido del trabajo, ¿comemos juntos?"_

¿Para qué?, ¿para que me cuentes un montón de cosas aburridas que sabes que no entiendo y tampoco me apetece entender?, ¿para que tenga que elegir yo el restaurante porque tú nunca propones nada y acabe asqueada en casa comiendo las sobras de la cena?, ¿para que viéndonos ahora nos quitemos también esa mini emoción de llegar a casa de noche y encontrarnos dormitando en el sofá sin ganas de hacer nada?

Mi amor, perdona, pero lo último que deseo ahora es verte y escucharte.

"_No me apetece, nos vemos luego"_

Al segundo ya he recibido su contestación.

"_¿Sigues triste?"_

Y yo ya no respondo, porque directamente no puedo hacerlo, me quedo sin fuerzas y sin ganas de hacer nada. Me siento despreciable por mi comportamiento hacia él, porque él es bueno, me quiere y se preocupa por mí. Sabe al momento cuando tengo un día triste e intenta hacerme sentir bien, sin darse cuenta de que es imposible que él me haga sentir bien, porque el problema es mío, la que no se siente bien consigo misma soy yo e inconscientemente lo pago siempre con él.

He tardado en responder, por eso ahora me está llamando, pero tampoco cojo su llamada, es más, la rechazo.

¿Desde cuando mi relación con mi marido es así?, supongo que formará parte de ese bucle de rutina y monotonía en la que ha entrado mi vida y en la que parece que nunca va a salir. Es curioso pero no es la primera vez que me siento de esta forma, de hecho muchas veces me he sentido de esta manera; en mi niñez, en mi adolescencia. Puede que ahí encuentre la solución a esta inapetencia que me persigue en esta etapa de mi vida, puede que si consigo recordar que era lo que me hacía tener ganas de vivir entonces, pueda volverlo a encontrar ahora.

Me sumerjo en mi infancia, lo mucho que detestaba el día a día en mi hogar: mi madre siempre enfadada conmigo porque no era la hija que deseaba, mi padre siempre ausente, partidos de futbol con Taichi, el colegio tan aburrido como siempre y… ¡eso era lo que acabó con mi rutina!, ¡Piyomon!, ¡el Digimundo!, ser una niña elegida. Todo eso dio un nuevo sentido a mi existencia, me dio ganas de vivir y además me enseñó como poder hacerlo, porque hizo desaparecer mi desesperante rutina no solo en la aventura, sino también en mis sentimientos, en como me sentía conmigo misma. Me redescubrí a mí misma, dándome cuenta de que no era obligatorio comportarse como una autómata sin emociones, quitándome de por vida esa coraza que me había autoimpuesto para no tener que sufrir por culpa de mis sentimientos, convirtiéndome en una persona completamente diferente, pero a la vez sintiendo que seguía siendo la misma. Entonces fui tan feliz.

Recuerdo lo nerviosa que me ponía hablando con mi madre sin gritarnos, comprendiéndola y compartiendo con ella el cariño y el amor entre madre e hija, o lo excitante que era que mi padre estuviese en casa, estudiando juntos a los digimons o explicándonos cosas. Sí, eso fue lo que cambió entonces mi vida, el punto de inflexión de mi infancia, pero muy a mi pesar esas experiencias no me sirven de nada en este momento porque ya las tengo, ya vivo poniendo en práctica todo lo nuevo que me trajo el Digimundo y eso no quita para nada mi tristeza.

Pienso en la siguiente vez que me sentí así, en mi adolescencia. Recuerdo que entonces también mi vida era uniforme, siempre una línea recta sin nada de emoción. Hacía ikebana con mi madre, iba al instituto tan aburrido como siempre, practicaba tenis y… fue él quien cambió mi rutina, el que hoy es mi marido. Entonces era tan diferente; me ponía nerviosa cuando me miraba, sentía esas mariposillas revoloteando por mi estómago a cada segundo y tenía la capacidad de sonrojarme con una sonrisa. Eran tan placenteras todas esas nuevas sensaciones que me hacía experimentar, la vida con él era como una montaña rusa, tan pronto te sentías en la gloria con un beso, como caías en el abismo por una discusión, pero poco a poco ya todo se fue calmando, supongo que es normal, no vas a estar como una quinceañera enamorada toda tu vida. Mi cuerpo y me mente fue asimilando lo que me pasaba, fue introduciéndolo en mi vida y para cuando me quise dar cuenta, Yamato Ishida ya era parte de mi rutina, así como nuestros momentos gloria y nuestras caídas al abismo.

El chico misterioso pasó a ser un libro abierto al que veo todos los días mear cuando me lavo los dientes (por cierto, odio que haga eso), el atractivo galán siempre impoluto pasó a ser ese hombre sudoroso y despeinado que veo agonizante frente al ventilador un día de calor. Sus besos dejaron de ser algo accidental y excitante y se convirtieron en un saludo rutinario, sin ninguna pasión, sin que me provoque nada en particular, sus caricias dejaron de quemarme, sofocarme y marearme, para ser algo tan inocente y cándido que no me sugieren nada más que ternura, sin ningún rastro de deseo. Hacer el amor con él se transformó en algo común, como comer, como trabajar, como respirar. Puede seguir siendo divertido e incluso excitante, pero ya nunca será como esas veces que me alejaban de mi rutina, que me embarcaban en un delirio, que me hacía sentir como una chica traviesa, sexy, deseada y amada por igual. Ya no tiene nada de novedoso hacerlo, ya es lo más normal del mundo, somos un matrimonio, lo raro sería no hacerlo. ¿Y si en verdad jamás vuelvo a sentirme como aquellas primeras veces?, ¿Cómo aquellos primeros meses junto a él?, ¿y si el fuego de la pasión ya se acabó para siempre?, ¿seré capaz de acostumbrarme a una vida monótona y aburrida? Solo pensar en eso me entra un gran agobio, un irremediable dolor en el pecho directo desde mi corazón, pero por varios motivos, el principal, por lo egoísta que me siento por pensar así.

Cuando me ve agobiada por la vida que llevamos, él me dice que nuestros cambios serán otros, que lo nuevo y excitante llegará de otras formas, como por ejemplo, en forma de hijos. Sin duda alguna cuando tengamos hijos nuestra rutina cambiará y supongo que volveré a sentir esa emoción por un cambio tan radical en mi vida, pero luego lo pienso y eso también acabará. Quiero decir, que de aquí a unos años, tener hijos será algo normal, estarán inmersos en mi nueva rutina, y eso me da mucho miedo. Tengo miedo a sentirme toda la vida así, a que en verdad nunca me pueda conformar con nada, nunca haya nada que me llene, nunca pueda ser enteramente feliz.

Tengo ganas de llorar, pero me aguanto en el último segundo porque de nuevo recibo otro mensaje, que seguro que es tan rutinario como siempre. Vale, lo admito, este me ha impresionado un poco porque no reconozco el número.

"_¿Por qué estás tan triste?"_

Remuevo la cabeza extrañada y automáticamente busco ese número por la agenda, pero no lo tengo, no sé de quien es, es de alguien nuevo. Eso me hace sentir por un momento renovada, hasta que mi mente se adueña de mi cuerpo y me da una solución lógica: debe de haberse equivocado.

"_Se ha equivocado"_

Le pongo, dispuesta a guardar el móvil, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo ya he recibido contestación.

"_No, si eres esa preciosa mujer sentada en la terraza a la cual no puedo dejar de mirar"_

He de reconocer que eso me ha asustado un poco e inconscientemente busco con la mirada a mi alrededor, para ver quien está con el móvil en ese momento. De seguro que es algún amigo o conocido que está haciendo el tonto. Sonrió al pensar detenidamente esa idea, solo conozco a un chico que haría esta clase de tonterías conmigo.

"_Taichi, ¿quieres dejar de hacer el payaso?, esta es la versión de Scream más cutre que he visto en mi vida. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Yamato te ha dicho que me animes un poco o qué?, estoy bieeeen, dejadme en paz, pareja de dos"_

"_Y no, no tengo la regla"_

Apresuro a mandarle un segundo mensaje, sabiendo que para mi amigo Taichi, esa siempre es la respuesta para todo en lo referente a las mujeres. Aún no le entra en la cabeza que una mujer pueda estar triste o desanimada porque sí, para él, siempre es cosa de nuestra menstruación.

Esta vez tarda en contestar el mensaje, lo que me convence más de que he acertado porque seguro que ahora estará llamando a Yamato para decirle "me ha pillado, ¿Qué hago?", en fin, mi momento de emoción a lo Scream ya ha pasado a la historia.

Me vuelvo a equivocar, tengo un nuevo mensaje.

"_¿Quién es Taichi?, ¿tu novio?"_

Me quedo mirándolo cada vez más desconcertada pensando en que ¿y si fuera otra persona?, ¿y si de verdad fuera un desconocido?, ¿tal vez ese desconocido que me salve de mi rutina?

Para asegúrame, hago una llamada.

-¿Taichi?.- no hay duda, es mi amigo el que está al otro lado.- ¿Qué haces?.- la verdad es que parece muy ocupado.- … ¿una reunión?, ¿de verdad?.- como un desquiciado, va y pone el auricular no sé donde, pero lo que sí sé es que escucho a un montón de hombres discutiendo no sé que del Digimundo, hasta me parece distinguir la voz de Agumon.- vale, perdona…- está claro, no es él, pero por si acaso.- ¿has hablado con Yamato hoy?… ajá, desde hace dos semana que no hablas con él… sí, vale, no me chilles, te dejo que resuelvas los problemas del mundo…

Encima me cuelga. Pero está confirmado, no es cosa de Yagami, lo que hace que me empiece a preocupar de verdad y para colmo tengo un nuevo mensaje de este extraño.

"_¿Cómo te llamas?_

Sí claro, y si te parece te digo mi dirección y cuando estoy sola en casa paras que vengas a violarme, no te digo. Estoy tranquila, por lo menos de mente, mi mente me dice que no tengo nada que temer, claro que mi cuerpo ha visto demasiadas películas de miedo y mi corazón bombea tan violentamente que igual se echa a andar solo para huir de esto. La verdad que aunque trate de convencerme a mí misma, esto empieza a ser alarmante.

"_¿Quién eres?, ¿de dónde has sacado este número?_

"_De Internet y tranquila solo soy un hombre que no puede dejar de mirarte"_

Me quedo con cara de WTF?, porque, ¿desde cuando está mi número en Internet?, vete a saber, igual es verdad y todo y por eso me llega tanta publicidad de páginas que no he visitado en mi vida ni tengo intención de visitar, ajá… páginas guarras… tal vez, algún graciosillo, llámese Daisuke o Taichi, metió mi número por algún lado del ciberespacio en donde lo puede encontrar cualquier pervertido. Todo esto me da mucha desconfianza.

"_Si estás aquí, ¿por qué no me dejas de mandar mensajitos y das la cara maldito acosador?"_

Miro a mi alrededor nada más mandarlo para ver si a alguien le suena el móvil o lo saca, si está aquí tendría que ver quien es, aunque por si acaso mantengo el número de mi Yamato en la pantalla, para llamarlo y pedirle ayuda si hace falta, porque puede que sea un marido un poco aburrido, pero sigue siendo igual de protector que el primer día y su mayor deseo sigue siendo el de rescatarme de cualquier apuro. De todas formas mientras esté en un lugar público, tan rodeada de gente, no tendré nada que temer.

"_XD tienes tanto carácter como aparentas, pero no tienes nada que temer, te lo prometo. ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre?"_

La primera táctica de intimidación con el leguaje ha fracaso, de modo que tendré que pasar a mi siguiente plan: intimidación con amenazas.

"_Estoy felizmente casada, además mi marido está muy loco y es muy celoso, así que si sigues mandándome mensajes te buscará y te dará un paliza"_

Toma esa, seguro que ya para porque todo el mundo sabe que las presas de los acosadores suelen ser chicas indefensas y solas. Error, vuelve a mandar un dichoso mensaje, pero lo extraño es que esta vez hasta me ha hecho ilusión, porque poco a poco empiezo a ver esto como un emocionante y arriesgado juego que como un peligro de verdad.

"_Si yo estuviese casado con alguien como tú, también sería un loco celoso. Dime, si eres tan feliz, ¿por qué estás tan triste?"_

Esa pregunta me llega directa al corazón, porque era lo mismo que me llevaba planteando todo esa maldita mañana en la que mejor me habría quedado en la cama. ¿Desde cuando soy tan caprichosa?, ¿desde cuando no me conformo con nada?, ¿de verdad soy feliz con mi vida y mi matrimonio?

Igual si fuese tan feliz, no sé si estaría triste, pero creo que unos mensajes de un anónimo no me emocionarían tanto, porque sí, debía admitirlo, esta conversación estaba siendo lo más emocionante de mi vida en lo últimos tiempos. ¿Qué mal hacía hablar con un extraño?, sobre todo cuando lo necesitabas tanto como yo. Solo quería a alguien nuevo, que diese ese cambio y sentido a mi vida, aunque solo fuese una conversación mañanera con mensajitos de móvil. Con él, no haría falta que escondiese mis sentimientos para no hacerle daño, aunque sea, me serviría para desahogarme.

"_No sé, supongo que estoy un poco cansada"_

"_¿De qué?"_

"_De fracasar"_

No han sido mis dedos los que han escrito, ha sido mi corazón.

"_¿Tu matrimonio es un fracaso?"_

Frunzo el ceño con furia conforme lo leo y apunto estoy de cerrar el móvil y olvidarme de esta surrealista conversación de besugos. ¿Quién se había creído ese sujeto para hablar así de mi matrimonio?, ¿de mi amor? No era un fracaso y no le permitiría a nadie que lo dijese, ni que lo pensase, todo lo contrario, éramos un matrimonio idílico, sumidos en una rutina que no me dejaba respirar, pero idílico. Ese no es el problema, yo sigo amando a Yamato, como he dicho antes, el problema está en mí, supongo que no me siento realizada en muchos aspectos de mi vida.

"_Mi matrimonio es perfecto. Monótono y aburrido, pero lleno de amor que es lo que importa"_

Lo envío, aprovechando para auto convencerme de esas palabras. Nada más enviarlo me arrepiento, pensando en que debería haberme ahorrado lo de "monótono" y "aburrido", no ha sonado demasiado convincente. Ahora se pensará que estoy en crisis matrimonial.

"_¿A qué se dedica tu marido?"_

Debo reconocer que esa pregunta me ha pillado por sorpresa, ¿y que le respondo? "nah, nada del otro mundo, es astronauta" Se va a pensar que soy una loca, pero es que, en verdad ser esposa de un astronauta es bastante aburrido. El tiempo que está en tierra se dedica a hacer cálculos y entrenar y el tiempo que está fuera es excitante para él, pero agónico para mí. Definitivamente no me gusta la profesión de mi marido, pero por supuesto no se lo voy a decir a este extraño sujeto, posible pervertido, de modo que uso el comodín de hacerme la tonta.

"_El problema no es de mi marido, es mío, yo soy la que no se siente bien consigo misma. Él tiene éxito profesional y yo no, él tiene un trabajo excitante y supongo que por eso es tan feliz en un hogar rutinario y yo, solo me siento un poco perdida"_

Para hacerme la tonta, le he contado mi vida y milagros, pero al menos me he quedado bastante satisfecha, como si me hubiese quitado un peso de encima, ya que este tipo de cosas no puedo decírselas a nadie más, ni a mis padres, ni a mis amigos, ni por supuesto a Yamato.

"_¿Sientes que tu vida siempre va a ser igual?_

Me ha leído la mente, me ha comprendido perfectamente, solo como otra persona me había comprendido antes, la persona que amo.

"_Estoy atrapada en la rutina"_

"_¿Y eso es tan malo?" _

Se me escapa una irónica sonrisa. No, claro que no es malo, sobre todo en mi situación, con una vida técnicamente perfecta, es solo desanimante, poco motivante, desesperante.

"_No es que se malo, pero es aburrido"_

Se demora unos segundos que se me hacen como horas, necesito seguir hablando con este desconocido que tanta confianza me irradia, en estos momentos es mi máxima prioridad, lo que me da la felicidad.

"_Entiendo. ¿Puedes mirar al cielo?, ¿dirías que es aburrido?"_

Esta comparación es lo último que me esperaba y me ha pillado desprevenida, es justamente lo mismo que había pensado yo hace un rato, pero al contrario que él, yo sí lo consideré aburrido, ¿acaso él me iba a demostrar que no es así?

Tardo mucho en responder porque para cuando me quiero dar cuenta él ya me ha mandado otro mensaje.

"_Aparentemente en el cielo siempre sucede lo mismo, el sol sale por el Este, se mete por el Oeste y las estrellas lo iluminan de noche, pero nadie se para a pensar todo lo que está pasando en él en cada momento. Cada día se suceden miles de acontecimientos emocionantes, pero que pasan desapercibidos para todo su alrededor, solo lo siente él, lo vive él. Dime, ¿tú eres de las que vives tu vida desde dentro y sientes cada momento o de las que la ven pasar desde fuera viéndola siempre igual?"_

Me deja sin reacción alguna, porque nunca me había planteado esa pregunta, dime Sora Takenouchi, ¿Cómo vives tu vida?, ¿en verdad la vives o la ves pasar?, ¿eres capaz de disfrutar de cada momento?, ¿de las pequeñas cosas?, ¿de la rutina?

"_Si vivieses la vida, disfrutarías de tu rutina, estoy seguro"_

Me llega otro mensaje y ya siento que ese hombre puede leer directamente en mi corazón, que él me puede enseñar a vivir la vida como se merece, a encontrar emoción a cualquiera de los aspectos del día a día. Deja de se un posible acosador para pasar a ser la persona en la que más confío.

"_¿Te conozco?"_

Consigo reaccionar para escribir el mensaje, a cada segundo más convencida de su identidad.

"_¿Quieres conocerme?, ¿ya no me consideras un acosador?"_

Esa simple pregunta me hace sonreír, dejar atrás esa tristeza que me llevaba amargando todo el día, incluso toda la semana. Gracias a él, sentirme desdichada dejaría de ser parte de mi rutina.

"_Corro muy rápido y doy unas patadas en los huevos que alucinarás"_

Lo he decidido, quiero saber por fin quien es ese hombre que me ha hecho no solo sentirme viva, sino que también darme cuenta de que mi vida merece la pena ser vivida.

Vuelve a tardar demasiado en responder, hasta que de nuevo oigo ese esperado "bip".

"_Date la vuelta"_

Me quedo sin respiración, notando esa presencia detrás de mí. En verdad está ahí, sea quien sea lo tengo a mi espalda, mirándome, esperándome. Puedo decir que esto es demasiado emocionante para mí, todo el día suspirando por darle emoción a mi vida y ahora lo que más deseaba era estar al lado de Yamato haciendo cualquier actividad rutinaria propia de nuestra aburrida vida matrimonial. Al fin y al cabo, si estabas con la persona que amabas, la rutina era la felicidad.

Siento que el corazón me va más rápido que de costumbre, como me sudan las manos y hasta me tiemblan las piernas, como esa adolescente insegura que no se atrevía a declararse al chico que le gustaba. Despacio y tratando de aparentar seguridad en mí misma me levanto y lentamente me volteo y por fin encaro a ese desconocido que tan bien me conocía.

Permanezco unos instantes mirándole detenidamente a los ojos y automáticamente sonrió, por redescubrir lo que en verdad ya sabía, que todavía tiene la capacidad de conmoverme y hasta excitarme con una mirada. ¿Por qué no me miras así más a menudo?, seguramente sí lo haga, pero yo esté demasiado ciega para verlo.

-Sabía que eras tú.- susurro casi llorando.

No aguanto más y lo abrazo con toda la fuerza de la que dispongo y al minuto él corresponde mi abrazo y es alucinante como de repente, todo se siente nuevo y diferente. Su aliento por mi pelo me estremece hasta la última célula, sus caricias por mi espalda me queman como el fuego, pero también me dan ternura y su beso en mi sien me parece lo más sensual y a la vez lo más dulce y cariñoso que me han dado en la vida. Mi rutina ya es perfecta, apasionante y tierna al mismo tiempo, entonces, ¿por qué cambiarla?, ¿por qué no mejor, en vez de quejarme tanto comienzo a vivirla como se merece?

Eso es lo que pienso mientras me restriego con mimo en su pecho, respirando ese aroma tan conocido, seductor y estimulante, porque sigue siendo sumamente excitante. Y en mi corazón siento que ya conocía a este "desconocido" desde el primer mensaje que me ha enviado, porque sí, porque solo podía ser él, porque nadie me conoce tanto como él, porque a nadie le importa tanto mi estado de ánimo como a él.

Suspiro de felicidad, queriéndome quedar todo la vida ahí, con él, con nuestra intrigante y emocionante rutina, sintiendo que nunca había vivido algo tan apasionante como esto, ¿Qué si he vivido todas las cosas emocionantes de mi vida?, eso depende de mí y de cómo viva mi vida y desde hoy decido que no es así, viviré para que no sea así y sé que a su lado lo conseguiré, nuestra vida será como nosotros queramos que sea; llena de amor, de emociones y de rutina, por supuesto que sí, porque cuando ya eres feliz, no hay nada mejor que la rutina.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

><p>NA: bueno una pequeña soratada, como de costumbre. Realmente conforme escribía la idea degeneró bastante de la inicial hasta llevarla aquí. Supongo que al escribir como Sora me poseyó mi idea de Sora y me emocioné demasiado. Era solo una reflexión, cuando nos parece que la rutina es soporífera y que nunca cambiará nada, en fin, ¡vivamos hasta la rutina con emoción!, de verdad que si te lo propones, hasta fregar los platos puede ser maravilloso XD.

Por cierto, disculpen la repetición de palabras sea rutina, emocionante... etc, pero a parte de que no hay muchos sinónimos XD y de que cuando escribo desde el punto de vista de una persona me gusta hacerlo sencillo, como en verdad lo pudiese pensar esa persona, era primordial para que quedase claro la idea del fic, la base de la desgana de Sora: el agobio de su **rutina** y la falta de **emociones**.… a mí me gustó como quedó, ¿y a ti? jeje

Intente hacer algo cortito, pero soy una negada para hacer cosas cortas, confirmado: esto es lo más corto que puedo escribir XD. Seguiré practicando...

Eso es todo por ahora, un saludo, cuídense! **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
